Aztarwyn Gonzo III
Aztarwyn Glaphon Gonzo III is the second son and third child of Setomus Clough and Rachel Gonzo-Clough, and is the younger brother of Samuel Gonzo-Clough and twin brother of Dorina Clough. He is also the great grandson of Holly J. Genic, Shaun Luxon, Jacob Clough, Zoe Clough, Arrondal Gonzo, and Glaiwyn Gonzo, great nephew of Zach Genic, Taylor Genic, Jacob Genic, Susan Genic, James Genic, Wayne Clough, and Zack Gonzo, grandson of Emma Genic-Clough, Bruce Clough, Alexys Gonzo, and Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo, and nephew of Zephon Gonzo, Akiza Gonzo, Blake Bloikon, Elizabeth Genic, and Trace Clough. In the fifth year of the sixth age, Kronprinzessin Rachel had given birth to her first daughter, who was named Dorina. However, it was unknown that Rachel had been carrying twins and she had also given birth to a new baby boy, whom was named Aztarwyn III after an argument ensued between Setomus and Rachel on his name. Growing up as a child, Aztarwyn III only had attention from his mother, for the most part. Setomus had already planned to train Samuel when Samuel was of age, in the shades of his grandfather and father, and Aztarwyn III was sort've left in the ditch. Rachel had no experience in any sort of combat, so it would be difficult for her son to live up to the Gonzo reputation without any sort of training. That is, until he turned seven. After becoming Kaiserin of Cruor, Rachel took Aztarwyn III to her own father, Aztarwyn himself. She asked him to train to boy when he was seven, and Aztarwyn accepted. When he turned seven, he went through the training that his own grandfather had gone through, learning the arts of magic and how to swing swords. It was predicted by his grandfather that Aztarwyn III would not finish his training at the age of 21, and he felt the age of 23 is when he would be in the position that Aztarwyn was in after being trained by Arrondal. Over the years, Aztarwyn III grew into something... Strange. He wasn't very social, he always looked angry and even so, kept to himself for the majority of the time. It wasn't until he was presented with the title of Kronprinz that he cared for life around him. Once he became Kronprinz, he spent more time with his mother, over anyone, and begun to finally look at things in a more positive way. He went out to Hauptsitz Stadt and found a lovely mate, Sonja, and soon married her. And so, when he turned 21, Rachel decided it was time for Cruor to have a new ruler. Aztarwyn III and his wife Sonja were crowned as Kaiser und Kaiserin. Starting off, he had promised the return of an Aztarwynian regime to Cruor and altered the Cruorian flag to prevent constant changing for new rulers, becoming the first person to separate the Snake and Seal. He had dissolved the Council of Gonzo due to lack of membership, and under his regime, he saw to the ultimate downfall of a democratic Cruor, abolishing provincial regents and allowing the local government to manage taxation and policing. Then he would have children, Aztarwyn IV and Nicole. During this, he would begin to cause a rift inside the Gonzo, as Tetnaziwyn, the heir apparent to Aztarwyn, had requested that he should be handed the throne next and was politely denied of such honors. With distrust between the two, he knew that once Tetnaziwyn had control of Dargonia, war would be imminent. However, for Aztarwyn was King currently, he worried very little. However, worries would catch to Aztarwyn III quickly as civil unrest would take place in Lionheart. As a puppet, Lionheartians would openly revolt for freedom against the iron grip of Cruor, and Cruorian soldiers would put down these protests. Beginning a colonization attempt with the extra soldiers he had sent to Nazshaar, he orders for the occupation of land near the border and after Ezio is denied King, Lionheart mobilizes its forces for war. History Youth Training Kronprinz Kaiser von Cruor Personality Appearance Languages Spoken *Common - Fluent *Gonzo - Fluent *Kharidian - Semi-fluent Titles All titles held by Aztarwyn III. Current full title: Aztarwyn III, fourth Kaiser von Cruor, Juggernaut of the Gonzo *Prinz of the Nashuko Isles - 13 years *Kronprinz of Das Kaiserreich der Cruor - 8 years *Kaiser von Cruor - Current Media Videos, photos and the likes involving Aztarwyn III. Trivia *Aztarwyn was originally going to be the youngest son of Rachel and Setomus, however it was decided for the sake of saving time, he was made a twin. *Dorina, his twin sister, is technically older than him by 4 minutes. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Gonzo Family Category:Clough Family Category:Genic Family Category:Aztarwynian Category:Das Kaiserreich der Cruor Category:Royalty Category:Noble Category:Warrior Category:Modern Magic user Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Protagonist